Marceline
this page is full of marceline pictures feel free to upload marceline pictures but keep it clean please. *Marceline did not appear in the Animated Short with all the other main characters, although she is still considered one. *Marceline's voice actor is a 20-year-old singer-songwriter named Olivia Olson, who also plays Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb ''from Disney Channel''. This is coincidental because Vanessa also has an evil dad. *Olivia Olson's real-life father, Martin Olson, plays her father, the Lord of Evil, in the series. *Pen Ward stated that Marceline is his favorite character because she is very mysterious.[13] *Marceline plays the bass guitar with her left hand. However, she is ambidextrous, like Finn. *As seen in "Go With Me," Marceline's cell phone is one of the 5 creatures seen in "Evicted!" that can transform into anything. *Marceline has been shown wearing her original clothes at least four times: in the episodes "Evicted!," "The Duke," "Power Animal," and "Memory of a Memory." *Marceline's name is based on Pendleton Ward's friend, Marie, whose middle name is Marceline. Pen described Marie as someone who likes the horror movie "Psycho" and dark clothing.[14] *Marceline's right hand momentarily has an extra finger in "Evicted!" when she shows Finn and Jake the Nut Creatures. She also has an extra finger in Heat Signature while putting ketchup on her first two fingers. *Marceline has an exosuit in Project Exonaut. *In Heat Signature, she reveals that vampires cannot beat ghosts because "It's like a rock, paper, scissors thing." *It is revealed in "What Was Missing" that Marceline may have healing abilities. When she was exposed to the sunlight in this episode, she quickly evaded and the wounds healed. *Marceline is the final boss in the game Righteous Quest 2. *It is seen in Marceline's Closet that Marceline manages to style her hair, even though she can't see herself in her mirror. She gets her hair like this: wet hair, dry it, and it flips by itself making her normal hair. *In Legends of Ooo, she appears to have a coat, an undead gardener and also an undead cleaner. *In Marceline's Journal Song Marceline states she does not have friends, even though Finn and Jake are her friends. She could have also been telling about her past, suggesting 500 years ago she used to have no friends at all, which was exemplified in "Memory of a Memory" where she tells Finn and Jake that her only friend is her teddy bear, Hambo. Most likely, however, is that, at the moment of singing, Marceline felt abandoned by her two friends, Finn and Jake, not appearing for their scheduled jam-session. *Andy Ristaino said on his formspring that Marceline physically appears to be 18–21 years old.[15] *In "The Duke," you can see that Marceline is seated along with the other royals at the grand meeting of Ooo royalty. This is because she is a Vampire Queen. *The monsters (except the tentacle monster) are based on other monsters for example wolf is similar to a Werewolf and the reptile is similar to the Alebrije. *Her backstory will be touched upon in Season 4.[16] *Her age was the answer to one of Gaia Online's ten trivia contests to answer to try to win a first season DVD set. *She is the most difficult character to work with for Jesse Moynihan. 0978.jpg 098yy.jpg 0988.jpg marceline 14.jpg marceline 21.jpg 133px-Tumblr luhlhlwbG81r4chx1o1 500.png 32.png 139px-Marcy_and_schwabl_by_theartsygurl-d4wx06s.jpg tumblr_m3x2p53Ip91rw10m5o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m6wynvn12o1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ja1dmZoQ1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7p0zlS2No1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7isd3YS5Q1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6suhmtT4u1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6tbqxeNXW1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7q5lnCUGU1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5znx7x7Id1rz5j42o1_500.jpg tumblr_lz1azwqU2R1qhojuxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7qsflqc0s1qd35j6o1_500.jpg Category:adventure time Category:girls Category:vampires Category:marceline Category:girl Category:queen